


That Cloak is Nothing But Trouble

by HylianHeroine2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHeroine2/pseuds/HylianHeroine2
Summary: Skirting around the two Harry hoped he could not be heard as he would try to make it through that door to the far left. As he backed away from the two professors Snape turned his head into Harry's direction. Harry felt his heart race again as he moved to cover his mouth. He had been so intent on moving out the way he failed to calm his breathing down. He was so caught.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	That Cloak is Nothing But Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from my Fanfiction account. Please excuse any errors and grammar mistakes. I try to re-make these when I can.

That Cloak Is Nothing But Trouble

A Harry Potter Fanfiction 

Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling because if it belonged to me I would not be in the financial crisis I am now!  J

Now, warning time. This fic will contain the usual: mild cursing, British lingo, spanking of a child, and as most Harry Potter fics go, a very twinkling Dumbledore.

Flames will be used to cook scones with England. Cause hey, haters gonna hate.

**********************************************************

Harry rounded the corner, his heart racing after his near run in with Filch. He nearly ran head first into Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape. The sight was odd to see. Snape had Quirrell by the front of his clothes and in the dim light of the full moon Harry could see Quirrell’s sweat dappled face and the look of pure terror was on his pale features.

“You don’t want me as your enemy Quirrell.” Snape hissed under his breath, the very same tone Harry heard when Snape was upset at his Potion’s class for once again ruining another potion.

Skirting around the two Harry hoped he could not be heard as he would try to make it through that door to the far left. As he backed away from the two professors Snape turned his head into Harry’s direction. Harry felt his heart race again as he moved to cover his mouth. He had been so intent on moving out the way he failed to calm his breathing down. He was so caught. He tried to back away further as Snape reached a hand out to the boys direction.

~ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s/Philosopher’s Stone movie.

Harry couldn’t move fast enough and Severus’s long fingers grasped the cloak and with one pull tugged it off Harry’s frightened form. Harry still had one hand it the air like he was holding the cloak up and one hand on his mouth.

Holding the cloak Severus raged inside. How dare that old twinkling fool give the brat his father’s cloak! He remember many nights were he felt another’s presence but could find none and he just so happened to find out it was James from Lily’s accounts. His grasp of Quirrell softened as Filch rounded the corner holding Harry’s lantern.

“Professors’ I found this in the Restricted Section and it’s still hot, that means there’s…a …student…out …of…” He trailed off as he spotted Harry still paralyzed with fear of being caught. “Oh ho!” Filch said with glee. “Potter, you’re in for it now, just wait until McGonagall finds out!”

Severus held up a hand to stop Filch’s musings. “No, I will take the boy.” Harry felt his chest start to heave. Severus grabbed the Harry’s hand from his mouth. “Filch go and skulk somewhere else. Quirrell, I’m not done with you. Be expecting me later. Potter, come with me.”

With that Severus dragged the frightened Harry down toward the dungeons. The dungeons weren’t as cold as everybody thought but as the boy was only wearing his night clothes Severus was sure he was freezing. “Why didn’t you think to wear better attire Mr. Potter? Or better yet, stay in bed?” Severus asked as they approached his private quarters. The stone melted away with Severus’s touch. Dragging the child in Severus sat him down on a couch and stalked off to find some pepper up potion.

Harry, on the other hand, was shaking harder now. Oh Snape was going to kill him and take all his house points! Curse his loud breathing! Everybody was going to had him now and Malfoy was sure to make fun of him for that. The thought of just taking off came to mind but was squashed as Snape’s voice rang out from the other room. “Don’t even think about bolting Potter. You will only make it worse for yourself.”

Harry always had thought Snape could read minds and now he was sure of it.

Severus came back from his store room and thrust a vial of something red into Harry’s hands. “Here, this will make you feel better.” Harry uncorked it and drank it. The potion warmed him up and the steam was quietly whistling from his ears. Severus stood back as the steam subsided and then sat down next to Harry. The closeness made Harry wary and a bit uncomfortable.

“So, let’s have a nice talk about you sneaking out and going into the Restricted Section shall we?” Severus said forcing a smile onto his face. The smiled made a shiver run down Harry’s spine and he gulped. “I’d rather not if it’s all the same to you sir.”

“Such sass Potter.” Severus said. “However, it is not all the same to me and I think a regular detention is not appropriate for this bold disobedience.”

“But you’re not my Head of House!” Harry said in a panicked sate.

“Ah, but if you had read the student handbook like Granger did you would have noticed that all Head of Houses can discipline students from any house. Why do you think we can give you detention or take away points?”

“I dunno, never thought about it.” Harry said. Maybe if he kept Snape talking then Snape would forget about punishing him. Yeah right, and then maybe the Dursley’s would become nice and love wizards like him!

“Well since you didn’t know lets show you something else you didn’t know.” Severus said as he reached for Harry’s wrist and pulled the boy over his lap. Harry squawked and whimpered.

“You see, corporal punishment hasn’t been used here in so long because it is now the Head of House’s responsibility and we tend to do it in private instead of in front of a whole class. You will be happy to know you are not the first child over my lap this year.”

Funny, that thought didn’t console him at all.

With that thought Severus landed a hard smack across the seat of his pants. “Yeowch!” Harry yelped in shock. That hurt!

As the smacks rained down Severus lectured. “I don’t know why you were in the Restricted Section and I quite frankly don’t want to know. But if it’s for what I think it is I can assure you that you are treading dangerous water. You won’t find it in there and you shouldn’t good looking for it.”

“Yes sir!” Harry wailed as his tender eleven year old bottom was lit ablaze. “We won’t go looking for it anymore!”

“We?” Severus asked. “Ah I should have known. The trio must stick together right?”

Great now he got Ron and Hermione in trouble to. “No friend city here I come.” Harry thought as he pouted.

“Potter, I suggest that you go back to bed after this and go to sleep.” Severus said as he laid five more smacks down. “If I find you did not heed my warning then you will find yourself to be a very un-happy Potter and I will set to make you and your friends the sorriest children in all of Great Britain.”

“Yes! I’m sorry!” Harry wailed again. He felt the smacks stop and himself lifted up. His pajama pants shield him from none of Snape’s smacks and so his backside was pulsing with a terrible sting.

“And for Merlin’s sake, next time wear proper attire. The castle is very cold at night.” Severus lectured softly as he conjured a handkerchief and wiped Harry’s face tenderly. Harry only nodded.

“Good.” Severus said as he folded up the cloak and handed it to Harry. “You can take my floo to the common rooms, as I said before. Straight to bed.”

Harry nodded again and eagerly took the cloak and small bit of floo Severus handed him.

As the green flames engulfed the child Severus shook his head and made his way down to Quirrell’s rooms. He was going to get to the bottom of whatever Quirrell was up to if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
